1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for driving a display device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for driving a display device capable of adjusting a gamma voltage according to a difference among image properties of frames to be displayed, to reduce power consumption of the display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Comparing with a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is provided with advantages of lighter weight, less power consumption and less radiation contamination, and has been widely applied to various information technology (IT) products, such as computer systems, mobile phones, notebooks, digital cameras and personal digital assistants (PDAs). An operating principle of the LCD device is based on a fact that different twisted states of liquid crystals result in different polarizations and refractions on light passing through the liquid crystals. Thus, the different twisted states of the liquid crystals can be used to control an amount of the light emitted from the LCD device, so as to produce light outputs at various brightnesses, and diverse gray levels of red, green and blue light.
With growing environmental consciousness, industries have devoted efforts to develop products with low power consumption, where most products produced by IT industries are electronic devices consuming electricity. Taking the LCD device as an example, even though a standby LCD device consumes only a few watts of electric power, an operating LCD device may consume tens to hundreds of watts of electric power according to a size of the operating LCD device. A user of the LCD device does not need to watch frames with a high contrast ratio in many daily situations, such as browsing the web, doing word processing, and sending and receiving emails. How to conserve electric power in the many situations is a topic for discussion.